


Not Broken

by Acherubis



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherubis/pseuds/Acherubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders in solitary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this down in about two minutes without thinking. It was there and it just wanted out. I did not revise it or anything, I just wrote it down and hit post without reading it through again a second time. It's kind of an experiment that was inspired by a friend.

Counting the lashes.  
Four… five…  
Pain. Everywhere.  
Chains cutting into tender flesh.  
Seven… eight…  
Rough hands around limp arms. Metal boots on stone. Thrown into a cell. I shout obscenities at them.  
They will not break me.  
Darkness. Again. Endless.  
Hopelessness. Eternally.  
Time passes by, unnoticed, painfully aware.  
Despair. Panic. Always there. I will resist.  
They will not break me.  
Counting the steps in the hall.  
Twenty-one… twenty-two…  
Walls closing in. Closer. Closer. Breathe… just breathe…  
Pictures in front of blind eyes. Comforting. First snow in winter. Blossoms on a tree. Beautiful sunsets.  
Thirty-eight…. thirty-nine… I can do this.  
They will not break me.  
Counting the days.  
One-hundred eighty-five… one-hundred eighty-six…  
Voices in the dark. Tempting. Loving arms around thin shoulders. Soothing promises of deliverance. The warmth of a fire. The smile of a mother.  
Longing. So strong. But I will resist.  
They will not break me.  
Two-hundred ten… two-hundred eleven…  
Doubts. Screaming, taunting, teasing. So loud. Too loud.  
Broken nails scratching at wood, stone, skin. Pain once more. Welcome.  
Hoarse voice mumbling prayers, spitting insults, whimpering pleas.  
I have to stay strong.  
They will not break me.  
Key in a lock. Faint light in a dusty hallway. Metal boots on stone again. Blanket around a cold, scarred back.  
I laugh at their faces. I made it through.  
You did not break me.


End file.
